Take You As You Are
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: What If you loved some one so much... you would love them no matter the cause?  CarlosXThe Player  My Character  & Zombie CarlosXThe Player  My Character  M for language and Violent scenes!
1. Carlos?

I have got into the Game 'Saints Row 2' and Like the Carlos x The Protagonist (This is before All Ronin and Samedi missions)  
>(Jordin is NOT my real name... I like to call my character that on SR2)<p>The Rain was pounding on The Dark streets of Saints Row...<br>The rain was pounding... ripping my heart... pounding it... to kill it...  
>The rain hid my tears as I looked down at him...<br>His blood covered face... his torn skin... ... The hole in his head...  
>my heart pounded to every raindrop falling onto the gray concrete...<br>The dark rose red bloody getting washed away by the flowing rain.  
>"Help..." I whimpered weakly, I knew it was hopeless... he was already dead... I was weak... To weak to save Carlos... to weak to think about my actions, If would cause some-one harm...<br>I learned that the HARD way...  
>I wanted to run... run from It all...<br>The Saints... The violence... The other gangs... Carlos...  
>I had to kill alot of people... but Carlos was differant...<br>I wanted to close my eyes and I would wake up... all a nightmare... A bad dream But this was reality... and reality was Sh*t...  
>What was I thinking! If I never put that toxic waste in that tattoo ink...<br>Carlos would still be breathing... living... smiling...  
>Even if i did get that chain off the BrotherHood van...<br>He would of died of blood loss... Yes, I regret shooting him... But it was to put him out of his misery...  
>His pain... The pain I caused him... This was my fault... Carlos's DEATH was MY fault...<br>I never blamed myself for deaths... but I could now... It was all to obvious...  
>"Carlos..." I whispered with the howling wind and the beating down rain.<br>I wish he could have his last words... like in the movies... Like when they confess their love to the other person... or proposing to them before they pass away...  
>Carlos was getting wet ... not from the rain... from my tears... MY tears...<br>I reached out to his face and lightly brushed my index finger along his collar bone.  
>"I'll miss you Carlos..." I knew he couldn't hear me... he was long gone... but deep down... I wished he some how could.<p>

"Hey Don't feel bad..." Johnny patted my shoulder.  
>I was at Aisha's house, sitting with a beer bottle in my hand, on the sofa.<br>"But Johnny..." I sniffed.  
>"No buts... That was the F*cking best thing you could of done for the kid..." Johnny pointed out.<br>"Johnny... I killed him... he died because of me...!" I stuttered in between uneasy breaths.  
>"No... If he was still here-" Johnny got cut off by me.<br>"IF Johnny... F*cking god damn IF he was still here! He WOULD be If i never put that toxic waste in the ink!" I snapped.  
>"You never get upset about killing some one... hell you sometimes brag all day about it..." Johnny said.<br>"But... Carlos... Carlos had something special..." I felt a tear roll down my face...  
>It looked like Johnny figured something out, "Jordin, Carlos... felt special to you?".<br>"Y...yeah... why do you ask...?" I wiped a tear away.  
>"Your not the one for LOVE are you..." Johnny said.<br>"No... Im not... never loved some one... LIKE THAT in my life..." I stated.  
>"I think you have..." Johnny gave a weak smile.<br>"What the Sh*t are you talking about Gat?" I was starting to get impatient.  
>"You... loved... Carlos..." Johnny said slowly.<br>"Sure I did... like a brother" I lied.  
>"I think i can tell Jordin... you love LOVED Carlos" Johnny said.<br>"I didn't..." I growled.  
>"No... not didn't... Still DO" Johnny smiled.<br>"Even if I do or don't... he is gone and thats god damn IT" My forehead creased.  
>"Why don't we go get wasted? You know take your mind off things... TeeNays?" Johnny asked.<br>My voice was gone... my face was damp from tears and my eyes were blood shot...  
>All I could do was nod.<br>"Alright, lets go" He smiled "To TeeNays".  
>"Johnny! Where are you going!" Aisha said as she walked into the room.<br>"To Teenays... " Johnny stopped and turned.  
>"Oh no your not... you got the laundry to do..." Aisha put her hands on her hips.<br>"But... Jordin is f*cked... she needs comfort" Johnny pouted.  
>Aisha sighed and closed her eyes "Okay... you can go... BUT your doing the laundry when you get back".<br>"Thanks Eesh" Johnny walked over to Aisha and kissed her.  
>I tried to denied it but I imagiained me and Carlos...<br>"Alright! Lets go get DRUNK!" Johnny grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

I was sitting at the bar, head in my hands... with three beer bottles around me.  
>"ch...cheer up Jordin..." Johnny stuttered "Go... go dance on a pole or something"<br>Johnny was really annoying when he was drunk...  
>"Gat... go get a lap dance..." I muttered "And I will not go dance on a pole!"<br>"Come on..." Johnny poked my shoulder a few times "cooommmeee onnnn".  
>"No... I wont pole dance for you enjoyment" I growled.<br>"Wh...why not" Johnny slurred.  
>"Because im not Johnny... FULL STOP..." I put my head in my hands again.<br>"You're a buzzkill... you know that?" Johnny staggered on his feet.  
>"Piss off Johnny..." I exhaled.<br>"Come on... just for a minute..." Johnny tugged at my top.  
>"Johnny... dont touch me..." I lifted my head.<br>"Go Dance ON THE POLE!" Johnny slurred.  
>"NO! GAT!" I shouted at him.<br>Johnny moaned "Whhhhyyy?".  
>"You know what... Im going home" I stood up and headed for the door.<br>Before I reached the door I felt some one pull my wrist.  
>"Don't go... yet..." Johnny said.<br>"Johnny ... LET GO!" I tried to pull away.  
>"Don't...go...home..." Johnny pulled me closer to him.<br>"Johnny... I will tell you one more time... LET GO!" I struggled.  
>Johnny tightened his grip.<br>"Johnny... you're DRUNK!" I pulled some more.  
>"Don't Go" Johnny breathed.<br>I made my hand into a ball and my hand connected with Gat's cheek.  
>Johnny let go of my wrist and groaned.<br>"I told you to let go" I ran out the double doors and into my purple and black Bezier.  
>I turned the key and the engine roared to life.<br>"I just want to go home and sleep" I mumbled to myself.  
>I floor the gas and drove off through the violent streets...<p>

I made it too my apartment and parked my Bezier in the garage.  
>I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.<br>I walked into the lobby and to the elivator,  
>I pressed number four and the doors closed...<br>The doors opened and I stood infront of the first door in the corridoor.  
>I found my keys and turned the lock and opened the door.<br>Before I turned the lights on I saw a figure at the far end of the room.  
>"H..hello?" I said "I have got a gun... please say something".<br>Nothing...  
>"I will shoot..." I reached for my 44 shephard.<br>Then a moan came from the non- moving figure.  
>"Huh... say something" I pulled the gun out.<br>"Uhhhhhhhrrr" The shadowy figure groaned.  
>"I Will shoot" I started to tremble and I cocked the gun.<br>"uuuuuhhhhh" It moaned.  
>I hesitated and reached for the light...<br>Then I saw a Purple beanie.  
>No... I couldn't be... Carlos is dead!...<br>I flicked the light on and turned once again towards the figure.  
>"Ggggrrrruuuhhh" The bloody boy said.<br>My eyes went wide when I scanned the once shadow.  
>"C...ca...Carlos?" I stuttered.<br>"uhhhhgggggg" ... Carlos? Moaned again.  
>"It can't be you... You're dead..." I aimed the gun.<br>"bbrrgggg" He groaned.  
>'Carlos's' skin wasn't its normal very light pink... It was red... and pale white... He had a hole through his head as well...<br>"Carlos..." I said again, then I gulped.  
>"Brrgg?" He moaned as if he meant to say 'Yes'<br>"Carlos... How are you... here... stop moaning..." I trembled... still holding the gun.  
>"Ugggghhhhh urrrrrhhh" He groaned as if he answered my question.<br>"Carlos... Can you talk.. can you understand me?" I gulped "Moan if you can understand... dont If you cant...".  
>"uuggghhhhrrr" Carlos moaned.<br>"So you can understand me?" I lowered the gun.  
>Carlos looked like he nodded.<br>I slowly walked over to ... Carlos...  
>I stopped...<br>"Wait..." I suddenly thought... "Is Carlos a ZOMBIE?"  
>I then started walking again.<br>"Buuuhhhh" Carlos sounded... alittle happy...  
>I then was a few feet away from ... Zombie Carlos.<br>"Hey... Carlos" I said.  
>"ugghh" Zombie Carlos said.<br>I straightened up "You okay?".  
>"urgh" Carlos sounded like he meant to say 'Fine' or 'good'.<br>"Well... Im okay... I have been crying about you Carlos..." I can't believe I was talking to a ZOMBIE... Carlos could kill me any second... but most of me some how didn't allow me to Care...  
>"Ugh frrruu" Carlos stepped closer and I didn't move.<br>Part of me wanted to run and call for help... but a bigger part wanted to stay beside... Carlos...  
>"Well... for a Zombie... You look great Carlos..." I gave a small laugh... not a nervous one... a normal...<br>"tthhhhuu" Carlos then pulled me to his chest.  
>I jumped alittle as I thought he was going to rip my flesh to peices... but I allowed it.<br>"uugghh" He groaned.  
>I was going to miss his voice and normal skin and face... but If Carlos was here... I'm happy...<br>"Hey... Carlos... Maybe tomorow we can go scare the Sh*t out of Shaundi, Peirce and Gat?" I laughed.  
>"huuhhh" He moaned "guuuhh" He sounded like he meant to say 'Hell Yeah' or 'Sounds Good'<p>

I KNOW! I bet your like... this gurl is CRAAZZZYYY for making a Zombie understand a human!  
>Well I am Crazy so I make crazy stories! :P<p>


	2. Dream or Nightmare?

Uuuuuuuggggh I am such a fail, Sorry, sorry, sorry, I had writers block but I hope you guys held onto me!

The sun was on the sea's horizon, making the turquiose water have a orange hint to it.  
>There was a light breeze, not to cold, making the grass and trees sway gently.<br>Then there was us...  
>We where laughing, Oh his laugh.<br>"Come on open up" He poked my lips with a cherry.  
>I folded my arms and a smile crept onto my lips.<br>"Aw, Don't be hard to get, Jordin" He laughed.  
>I stuck out my tounge.<br>He quickly put the cherry on my tounge.  
>"Hah, that counts as your mouth!" he laughed.<br>"Damn...you win" I lightly punched his arm.  
>"I always win" He smiled "Now, I want my prize".<br>"Aw right now?" I teased.  
>He nodded and smirked "yes, now".<br>I grabbed his purple beanie off and threw it aside.  
>"Jordin!" He reached to retreive his beanie but I stopped him,<br>I pushed him onto his back and kissed him.  
>"Nuh uh, We had a deal, I top" He winked.<br>I rolled my eyes "Fine Carlos".

Then suddenly the scene changed and I was in pitch black, darkness.  
>"JORDIN!" the familiar voice shouted "Jordin! HOW COULD YOU!".<br>I couldn't find the source of the voice, Where was he?  
>I kept running, running, in pitch black darkness.<br>"How could you Jordin, you let me down" The hispanic accent cried.  
>"Please, forgive me!" My voice flew into the seeming, never ending darkness.<br>"JORDIN!" His voice echoed around me.  
>Where was he? WHERE WAS HE!<br>"I'm sorry, Carlos, I didn't- I was stupid!" I fell to my knees.  
>"You lied to me" then the voice faded and I was left alone.<br>"Carlos! come back!" I looked around frantically.

I sat up screaming and I grabbed my head.  
>"Jordin! are you okay?" I let go of my head and looked up, Gat?<br>"You where in a right fucking state, So I woke you up" He looked at me.  
>"What the- How the fuck did you get into my apartment, Johnny?".<br>Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled out keys.  
>"I know where you keep the spare".<br>I frowned "Creepy perv".  
>"I'm not the one saying 'Carlos' over and over again, with a lustful smile on my face" He smirked.<br>"Well, I'm not a creepy shitbag, who looks at people while they sleep" I frowned and smirked.  
>Johnny frowned also the looked away.<br>Ha, I got him, I win.  
>"Whatever, anyway, We need to go rob friendly fire".<br>"Why the fuck do we need to do that?" I stood up and pushed Gat out the way.  
>"Brotherhood members are there...need to fuck them up" He fixed his glasses.<br>My knuckled tightened at the gangs name.  
>They will pay, they all will, Even if it kills me.<br>"Oh we will do more that fuck them up, Gat".  
>"Now thats more like it" he smiled "Car is outside, I'll be waiting with guns".<br>"Big guns?".  
>"HELL YEAH" He said as he walked to the elevator door.<br>The door opened and he stepped in.  
>"Don't start touching yourself to a picture of Carlos while i'm gone" He smirked as the doors closed.<br>"FUCK YOU GAT!" I shouted as I got my clothes.

I walked upstairs to go to the bathroom when a figure caught my eye.  
>I screamed.<br>The figure turned round "UHHH!".  
>"For fuck sake Carlos" I breathed out.<br>He crossed his arms.  
>"I thought you would of ate me throught the night" I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Ugh" He sounded offended.  
>"Sorry, but isn't that what zombies do, eat brains" I asked.<br>He ran walked me and pulled me into a hug.  
>"Well, that answers my question" I laughed "Now, I gotta go get dressed".<br>"Uh?" He let me go.  
>"Oh, we are going to fuck up the Brotherhood" My eyes filled with hate.<br>A deep growl came from him.  
>"I know...I hate them just as much as you, Carlos" I hugged his softly "I know, why don't you come?".<br>"UHHH!" He smiled.  
>"That settles it" I smiled back.<br>"And it gives us a chance to scare the shit out of everyone" I laughed.

We both walked out of the lobby doors and towards Gat's car.  
>Gat was to busy cleaning a pistol to notice us come to the car.<br>"Right, quietly get in the back" I put my index finger to my lips "I'll make as much noise as I can".  
>He looked like he nodded and he crouched and ran to the back door.<br>I opened the door "HEY JOHNNY GAT!".  
>He climbed in... and slowly shut the door.<br>Gat jumped and looked at me "Fuck you, Jordin".  
>I laughed and slyly looked, He was crouched behind the seat.<br>I got into the car and put on my seatbelt, It was the signal.  
>Carlos gave a low growl as he reached out to Gat's arm.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK!" He opened the car door and fell out.  
>I laughed so hard that it ended up shaking the car.<br>"Nice one Carlos".  
>Johnny stood up "Carlos?".<p>

We had robbed Friendly Fire, Shot all the Brotherhood that where there.  
>I was back at my apartment, Sitting beside Carlos.<br>"I wish you could have your old voice back" I blushed "That's the thing that uh turned m- nevermind".  
>"Ughhh" He nodded in agreement, well, to having his old voice back.<br>I grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels.  
>News...wrestling...Music...News about Zombies- Wait zombies?<br>I flicked back a channel and lifted my head, so did Carlos.  
>"There has been Zombies around lately, yes?" The guy said on TV "Well, this remarkable gentleman, has found a cure".<br>My eyes went wide and I stared at Carlos, He stared at me, I turned back to the screen.  
>"have you lost a loved one, have they been turned into a zombie?" He said.<br>"Yes!" I leaned forward.  
>"Well, come to Nobody Loves Me tomorow and try to win this cure!" Then the next news shit came on.<br>My mouth was hanging open...I could have Carlos back!  
>"Carlos!" I smiled "I-! WE CAN FIX YOU!"<br>He smiled to and we hugged, tight.  
>Fuck trying to win it, I'm going in there, shooting the fuckers down and stealing the cure...<p>

I- Am- Officaly- CRAYZAY!  
>Well...I really want Carlos back... *hides under covers* Im gonna hide from the Trolls now xD<p>


End file.
